The present application generally relates to a portable communication system having modular components. More specifically, the present application is directed to a portable digital repeater system that can be configured by connecting different components to a base unit.
Public safety personnel such as first responders, tactical units and/or security teams require frequent communications among group members in order to effectively perform their duties. However, depending on the location and/or circumstances where public safety personnel are needed, traditional fixed RF (radio frequency) coverage areas may not be sufficient to provide for the necessary communications among the group members. When operating in an area with insufficient RF coverage, public safety personnel can use a portable communication system to provide the desired RF coverage and communication capabilities among group members.
Most portable communication systems used by public safety personnel have a fixed configuration and operate most effectively under particular conditions based on the configuration of the portable communication system. However, public safety personnel are required to operate under a variety of different conditions, some of which may not correspond to the optimal conditions for the portable communication system. When operating in less than optimal conditions, the portable communication system may not provide the necessary communication capabilities, which could lead to damage to property and/or injuries to public safety personnel or other people. The portable communication system could be modified for the particular operational conditions encountered by the public safety personnel, but such modifications can be difficult and time consuming due to the fixed configuration of the portable communication system.